Fear: Unknown
by fanfictionator
Summary: Six years after the final battle, Draco finds himself being offered a deal to be released from Azkaban. That offer requires he live outside his comfort zone and under the supervision of a quite unexpected lawyer, but anything beats a prison cell. Or so he thinks. Read on, Dramione lovers. Read on :)
1. Prologue

**AN: Hey all! It's been such a long time since I've written fan fiction, but I decided to come back and actually complete a lengthy story. I have this one all mapped out and it should be spectacular! **

**Now keep this in mind—I'm a Mechanical Engineering student from the US. Not an English student, or a Law student (you'll understand later if you keep reading!), so please be merciful! I welcome constructive criticism and reviews (reviewers get extra love). **

**Read on, love on me, and I hope you will enjoy this **

**And now I'm abusing my Author's Note rights… bye!**

The man reclined before her on the opposite chair. His arms and legs were crossed, his eyes fixed on a knot in the rough wood flooring. Though she spoke with urgency, neither his posture nor his attention had changed.

"Did you not hear me?! Am I not making this clear enough for you?" She attempted to run her fingers through her hair, but the unruly strands wouldn't allow it. With a long sigh she awkwardly freed them from the untamed jungle.

"If you don't start telling me you'll take it, your fortune will be usurped, and your life will certainly be miserable."

She searched his face for any reaction. Merlin, even a rude refusal would be better than his silence. At least then she would have more to work with.

With one last plea in her eye, the 23 year old stood from her tattered chair. "Fine then. I certainly won't be coming back down here, Malfoy. I graciously offered my help. Free of charge even. Bloody Hell." She shook her head slowly as he maintained his statuesque appearance. With a quick jolt, she turned on her heels and put extra effort into dramatically storming from the squalid room.

"Wait—" Draco muttered almost inaudibly. The woman stopped at the doorway, with one hand on the frame. She slowly peeked past her shoulder and saw those cold eyes for the first time in six years. They weren't as cold as they were during their school years, but they still had a chilling effect on her. "Sit." He raised his head and flicked his glance to the chair she was just bouncing around on. Hermione Granger tended to get overzealous while trying to convince her clients to comply with her wisdom.

She started to grin but then caught herself. Nobody was to suspect a thing, or she'd have her Wizens taken. If her superiors caught a hint of nonprofessional incentives… Well she wouldn't think about that at the moment. With a well composed expression, she slowly walked back to the sitting area with a raised brow, something he would know how to interpret. After a brief pause, her bum found itself back where it sat for the last uneventful half hour.

"I'll be rid of this place forever?" Draco seemed to speak with unexpected urgency. His eyes looked strained and tired, but they seemed to be searching her as if scouring for a clue that pointed to the punch line.

"As long as you abide by the aforementioned stipulations of the Wizengamot."

"That's it?" He continued to search for that catch, but her face was unwavering.

"The stipulations aren't exactly frosty, Malfoy."

A smirk found itself back on his face. It may have been over six years since that smirk had resided on such handsome real estate, but it was certainly back where he felt it belonged.

Freedom was in his sights.


	2. Chapter 1: The One With The Choking

**AN: Hey there, my beautiful, intelligent, spectacular readers. Yeah, I'm talking about you! Unless you're a boy. Then you're a handsome, intelligent, spectacular reader. I hope you are getting excited because I know I sure am! This story is going to be great. And I hope you all like **_**Friends. **_**I won't say any more because spoilers make things less fun! **

**For me that is ;)**

**Please, please, please read and review! I will love you so much if you do. That rhymed… If you review and ask me to, perhaps I'll write you a Haikou.**

**Now why are you still reading this author's note? There's such a freaking awesome story just below that should've enticed you by now.**

Chapter 1

**The One With The Choking**

The dim-lit, high ceilinged room allowed the whispers the carry, echo even, to Draco's ears. He had been called to come before the Wizengamot to, as Hermione so diligently explained the previous day, agree to the terms of his release from the hole he existed in for the last several years.

The summons stated he was to be seen at 8:00 am, and that he should arrive early. Regardless of his compliance, he was still sitting on the lowermost bench next to quite questionable inmates at 1:45. The woman on his left reminded him very much of his aunt. Her unwashed hair, sunken face and large eyes just screamed nutter. The fact that she was muttering under her breath about hamsters, bananas, and bubbles was solid proof. Draco scrunched his nose and leaned closer to the old man on his right. If there was anything Draco couldn't bear being around, it was people who didn't take care of themselves or were crazy. Prison somehow hadn't worked that out of him.

Another rather boring hour passed and Draco wanted nothing more than to take a nap. Unfortunately for him, the judicial members seemed to be taking turns shooting him quite disturbing glares and discussing far-fetched tales of his past. And everyone knows that when you are the topic of discussion, there's little you can do to stop your selective hearing from tuning in. Draco didn't even have to strain his ears because the chatty group's attempt to stifle their gossip did not even remotely succeed. The young man heard several versions of "… meant to murder Albus Dumbledore, yes, Dumbledore!" that morning. That was the only story circulating that matched his memory.

The amount of gossip did not diminish as the hours crawled by, but it did continue to become more and more outrageous. Just as Draco started to get quite irritated with a mousy looking witch because of her blatantly false accounts of Draco flashing his classmates at Hogwarts, the stuffy man leading the hearings cleared his throat and peered over his glasses to size up the convicts before him.

"The Wizengamot will now see a Mister Draco Abraxas Malfoy on the grounds of early dismissal from Azkaban Prison," he stated from his high podium. Several members of the administration sat up straight in their chairs to get a better view of the Slytherin Prince. He suddenly felt very thankful for his extra grooming that morning.

Draco rose silently and was escorted by two rough looking men in matching grey robes to the seat on the elevated stone platform before the speaker. The moment his rear hit the incredibly uncomfortable chair, the front doors squeaked open. _She_ strode in very skillfully on pointed stilettos that peaked out under her well-tailored robes.

One thing Hermione Granger learned in her four years of law was that an unexpected entrance could be beneficial, whether in the muggle court systems, or the Wizengamot. It certainly wasn't enough to ever win a case, but Hermione found it always made an impression on her opposition that allowed her a nice foothold.

For the first time that day, the room was silent. Draco was temporarily relieved that all eyes were fixed on her.

Hermione made her way to her client's side and met each and every person's gaze in the room. Very abruptly she opened her mouth and spoke. "Good afternoon, Chief Warlock Bezzie," she nodded at the stuffy man on the highest podium curtly. He nodded back in silence. "Good afternoon, council," her eyes swept to the witches and wizards that sat in their elevated seats around the floor. Cordial Hermione was from that moment on, gone on vacation. Perhaps she was in Belize, floating on the teal water with a swarthy man at her side. Lawyer Hermione however, had just arrived.

"Was Mr. Malfoy's hearing not to be conducted at precisely eight this morning?"

The Chief Warlock didn't miss a beat. "Of course, Dr. Granger. The Wizengamot did not want to begin without you being present."

At this she chuckled. "But sir, you did so anyway, did you not?"

The elderly man's grin slid off his face. "The Wizegamot does not like to be kept waiting, as you well know. We felt it was imperative we complete his hearing before the end of the work day. The paperwork would've been delayed and your client would have to return to Azkaban for the evening." Bowen Bezzie spoke as if he were walking on eggshells. His eyes seemed to plead with Hermione's, asking that she would give up on her assault soon.

Although Draco wanted to be embarrassed by the fact that he was being represented by a mudblood, he couldn't get past how she commanded the courtroom with the greatest of ease.

"Chief Warlock, sir, if feelings dictate the actions of this court, my client and I will demand a new one be appointed to see us." Bezzie definitely didn't get his wish. He would have to truly yield.

An apologetic look spread over the older man's face. "You are absolutely right, Doctor. Please be seated so we may begin."

Hermione tilted her head, as if making calculations in her head. "Alright, let's begin. I believe the only two topics to address are Draco Malfoy's impeccable behavior while incarcerated, and the terms of his release. An informal document listing said terms was given to me yesterday and I've discussed the terms with my client. He has agreed to those terms and those terms only. Any amendments or additions to that document need to be discussed privately by my client and I."

Draco's mouth dropped. Granger, the little girl he tormented whenever the opportunity presented itself, was willing to kick ass for him. At that very moment, he couldn't decide whether to have respect for her professionalism, or to instead spend his energy on wondering why she was representing him. The fact that she was so eager to get him out of Azkaban without charging him for her time left Draco feeling uneasy.

The mousy woman cleared her throat loudly and stood up. "Miss Granger-"

"Doctor!" Bowen screeched quickly.

The gossip didn't seem fazed. "Oh, right. My apologies, Doctor." Her mouth twisted into a smile that might have been meant to look contrite, but would make most children wet their trousers. Hermione didn't doubt that she was the spawn of Umbridge and Ben Stiller. "We met with the Muggle Liaisons Office and actually have a completely new agreement for you to consider." The disturbing smile continued its existence on her face.

Hermione was furious, no, she was enraged. These people didn't know how long it took her to get Malfoy to agree to the loss of half his fortune and three years without the use of magic. Whatever these people had planned certainly wasn't going to be less terrible.

Jade Uzman, the woman with the mousy face and currently barred teeth, stood up and delivered folded pieces of parchment to her superior and to Hermione.

Before reading the agreement, Hermione grabbed Dracos arm and pulled him off his rear. "We will be back after discussing your proposal."

Draco stumbled after his lawyer out the door.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"What?!" Draco screamed so loudly that everyone in the courtroom beyond the heavy door was laughing.

Hermione's mouth was slightly agape. Malfoy losing his composure wasn't something she'd been lucky enough to see in a while. If this were a different situation with less on the line for her, she probably would've been amused too. She restrained from laughing and repeated the first term of agreement. "'Mister Draco Abraxas Malfoy will reside in New York City for the period of one year over which he will not use magic under any circumstances other than imminent danger.'"

The blonde swallowed hard. New York City? One of the most dangerous cities in the world? Maybe that's why they cut his time purgatory down by two years. "Uh..." He didn't know what to say so he just nodded and squatted against the cool marble wall.

Hermione continued to read. "'The Muggle Liaison Office feels it is important for him to obtain and maintain a job to support his expenses. Access to the Malfoy fortune will be staunched with the exception of 20 galleons a month.'" Since Malfoy still had no response, she went on to the next line. "'Mister Malfoy will attend the Theater monthly for the purposes of healthy immersion into muggle society.'"

"The Theater? That's not so bad. My mum used to take me to plays in London often." Draco was waiting for the catch. Why had the Wizengamot shortened his term of misery?

"Yes, well there are different kinds of Theater. New York's might be different than London's." The man before her smirked and chuckled softly.

"Well I'm getting out of Azkaban. I wouldn't care if New York's Theater consists of people eating dung, Granger. It'd still beat life in that hell."

"Right." This was starting to get awkward for the brilliant girl. "Well let's carry on then, shall we? 'He will join a muggle sports team and participate in all practices and performances of that team.'"

His eyes lit up. "Sports? As in Quidditch? Again, not so bad."

"Yes but it says here it must be a _muggle _sport, Malfoy. Like European football, American football, basketball or something of the sort." She waited to see him freak out about the emphasized word, but he managed to keep any disgust under wraps for the time being. "All right, and there's two left here. 'Draco will not be permitted to travel outside a 25 kilometer radius from his assigned residence without the supervision of a member of the Wizengamot,' and 'Biweekly visits and positive reports from the fully qualified—" Hermione choked for a moment. She pounded on her chest and inhaled sharply while trying to regain full vocal functions. Her client was now standing before her without any color in his cheeks. Malfoy quickly snatched the parchment from her hand and found the name that nearly asphyxiated his lawyer.

_Biweekly visits and positive reports from the fully qualified Hermione Granger will be required._

And there was the bloody catch he'd been waiting for.

**AN: So? I wrote this a bit hurriedly and again, I'm an engineering student, not an English major, so be sweet, kind people please! Let me know what you think! I hope you are all interested to know what will become of this arrangement. Hehe it's going to get amusing.**

**If you want me to update quickly, then you should definitely review this chapter! When I get reviews, I get excited about getting the next chapter up!**

**I just wanted to thank Fire The Cannon and Fantasia-49 for their fabulous reviews. You guys are winners.**

**Well I'm going to eat some Oreo's now. Bye **


End file.
